


Who Knew?

by Naaklasolus



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle of Umbara, Cabur loves to annoy Krell, Gen, Jinx is a very strange creature, Jysella is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Accusations fly over who knew about the airstrike.





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the collab with OutcastTrip1995! Sunny, Swipes, Nikov Kalash, Dagorlad Fett and the rest of the Outcasts are theirs!

Well, isn't this a lovely mission?

Although she wasn't very trusting of Master Fett, but Master Zey had always spoken very highly of him which said a lot, considering the Jedi Master wasn't exactly fond of most Jedi or Mandalorians. And the excitement Cabur had shown at a brief interaction, she hadn't caught what exchange had been though, so she was willing to give Master Fett a benefit of the doubt. 

Jysella trekked her way through the Umbaran forest as she followed behind her Master and two of the scouts with Kalash beside her, and it didn't take a damn Force-user to sense that he was seething, which was probably why Cabur was hovering by them. He was the only one, aside from Chaos -- who was busy clearing the area of banshees-- who had no issues getting into a fight between Force-users.

Then it occurred to her, Master Fett was just that, a Fett.  _Aliit_ to the ARC trooper, which meant the Alpha knew Krell would try something and likely attempted to warn Fett about her Master. Now the questions remained, which one of her boys were involved with it? Why didn't Jaro or Odd Ball send them a heads up? Was this deliberate and who knew? How had the Umbarans known about their landing location? It was a infiltration attack, which is why Lasher Company had been dispatched, and all of Nightmare Squadron specialized in night ops and the particular pilots used were the ones who often handled the transport of commandos or ARC troopers, it would've been very difficult to notice.

And she knew the rest of the Hellions felt the same, they were bickering over their personal channel over what went wrong. 

<I'm telling you lot, Reaper knew about this. We all know how chummy he's gotten with Krell.> The veteran heavy gunner grinds out from somewhere in the back, probably with the medics. Considering his condition roughly six hours ago, she was surprised he was still on the move, then gain, it was Scrap and telling him to take it easy was like telling Cabur not to fight Krell; it wasn't going to happen. <Sparky, we both know that the area was clear of Umbarans when Chaos first hit the ground, and he's painfully thorough. Ain't no way in hell a couple Umbarans got the slip on a fella like him. They've stuck to the same or similar tactics for......>

<Nearly four thousand years with the occasional switch up?> Chaos offers from wherever he was, his accent had sipped out which meant he was getting frustrated. <Finally, somebody gets it! Can you explain that to Swipes for me? He doesn't seem to get it, ain't nobody ever gotten the slip on me before. Something isn't right here.>.

<You're getting old, Chaos.> Reaper remarks coldly from where he was walking with Captain Sunny, who seemed to be having a conversation with Cory. <Skills slip with age. Quit whining and get back to work. And I was unaware of this>.

The comm went eerily silent for a few moments. <Sure you were,  _sir._ Just like you didn't know about the others. _>  _ Cory bit out venomously, in his captain's defense who was likely busy trying to stop whatever Jinx was doing. <Sparky, did you know?>.

"No." Jysella says as she keyed in her comm, ignoring the wary look Kalash cast her which she decided to move the connection to her wrist mounted comlink, which would allow him to listen. "I didn't. Chaos, is the area clear?".

<Just about....Jinx! No! Why the hell are you....Cipher, why? Just why?>  Chaos says in utter despair as they heard Jinx let out an excited screech while her owner laughed, there was clattering in the background and Umbarans yelling in fear. <I'll get back to you. Giz,  please tell me you got evidence?>.

 

The connection was cut as the the Jedi Knight and the Padawan to exchanged looks, Kalash looked slightly amused while Jysella just rolled her eyes. 

* * *

 

 It had been twelve hours since the airstrike, six since the incident with Jinx, fifteen minutes since she and Nikov had last argued for the fifth time over how she screwed up with the ambush and three minutes since Chaos and Swipes had attempted to murder each other. Which was probably why Zed had sent Voss to speak to her and Nikov about resting, since they all knew Voss knew how not to set off Jedi and they were willing to sacrifice him too.

"Master, the top of this ridge should make a decent spot for the troops to set up camp and offer our snipers ideal vantage points."  Nikov points out as he moved forward to join Master Krell. "The infiltration squads can also provide additional protection, if need be.".

"That wasn't in the strategy, Padawan Kalash." Master Krell responds in that arrogant way of his which caused Nikov to bristle. Jysella understood the double reason for that, considering Chaos cracked a joke earlier about what could possibly go wrong with three Jedi Generals and a Jedi Commander.

"Neither was losing Master Fett so early in this." Jysella points out as she joined them. "Master, this terrain is extremely hostile and only a few of our men have proper training for it. Despite the difficulty of both the conditions and of the command, we are ahead of schedule by four hours. These aren't droids, sentient beings still need rest in order to still be able to fight.".

Jysella sensed a change in the Force as her Master turned on them both. "Padawans, need I remind you both of these two battalions' strategic mission in conquering this planet?" Krell snaps as he pointed behind the two. "Look back. See those platoons? Their mission is take this city and take it swiftly." he pointed in the direction they were heading then punched his hand for emphasis. "Time and rest are luxuries the Republic cannot afford. We are the key to this invasion! The other battalions are counting on our support! If we fail, everyone fails." Jysella could sense the anger bubbling up amongst the Outcasts and a few of her own troops as Krell's voice started to raise to a yell.

"I understand our importance in this invasion, which is why we need to let the battalions rest!" Nikov snaps as he glared up at the older Jedi as Jysella noticed Chaos stopping Swipes from retrieving something from his belt. "Last thing we need is a massacre because of exhaustion and starvation!".

"General Zey made it clear that as the Special Operations liaison for this campaign, I do have the authority to allow the yer troops to rest." Cabur said as he joined them, removing his helmet to smirk at Krell. "Add that with the fact that Zey assigned me ta take orders from Senior General Fett for this mission, I'm technically incline to obey  _General_ Kalash's orders, which are to for us to camp out up there then head out at his time duration, sir. Since he outranks Jysella, by both Jedi and GAR standards.".

Jysella barely managed to keep herself from laughing at that while Nikov smirked at that. Cabur was one clever bastard sometimes. "That a fact, Captain?" Nikov asks curiously.

Cabur shrugged. "Well, usually it's just "help Commander Aru with Krell" which means "Take orders from Commander Aru instead of Krell" so yeah. He pretty much said the same about yer Master." Cabur admits as he looked back at the livid Jedi Master. "We'll just rest up for two hours or so then move out. I rather not get stabbed again by one of 'em infiltration boys since they're all bonkers and exhausted. And I assume you're weary as well.".

There as some muttered agreement there from both sides, and a few evil chuckles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
